


A New Beginning

by Theboywhorunswithwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboywhorunswithwolves/pseuds/Theboywhorunswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck it.” he spits out bitterly to himself. Right then and there with the beginning of the new year that he is leaving everything that happened in Beacon Hills behind him. No more monster of the week, no more living in fear, no more werewolves, and most importantly, no more Derek Fucking Hale. Pulling his coat tighter around himself he makes his way back to his shitty apartment in Brooklyn off campus from his school. Being three thousands miles away from Beacon Hills certainly makes his New Years resolution infinitely easier to achieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first one shot I have ever written. Teen Wolf or otherwise. I found a list of prompts on tumblr to write a story once a week and I figured why not give it a shot with this new year. There's only one other work I have on here and it's totally incomplete and miserably written. Any and all feedback on this is greatly appreciated as I hope to continue writing and consequently get better at it. This also ends up being very dialogue driven, so my apologies if it get's confusing. I'm not used to writing it.

“3-2-1-Happy New Years!” 

Everyone in the bar cheers, though the sounds are muffled by the door he had slammed shut just moments before. He couldn’t do it. Couldn’t bring in the New Year without having him by his side. Couldn’t even put his fake ID to use and get drunk. Couldn’t usher in a New Year without having him there to kiss.

It’s been too many months, almost a year, since he’s heard from Derek. To this day he still doesn’t know what he did wrong. Why Derek fell off the face of the Earth and wouldn’t answer his calls or texts. Why Scott came by shamefully and told Stiles that it would be best if he didn’t attempt to come to the pack meetings anymore because it was decided that he wasn’t pack any longer. Why they all just abandoned him like that.

“Fuck it.” he spits out bitterly to himself. Right then and there with the beginning of the new year that he is leaving everything that happened in Beacon Hills behind him. No more monster of the week, no more living in fear, no more werewolves, and most importantly, no more Derek Fucking Hale. Pulling his coat tighter around himself he makes his way back to his shitty apartment in Brooklyn off campus from his school. Being three thousands miles away from Beacon Hills certainly makes his New Years resolution infinitely easier to achieve.

—————————————————————————————————————

Going to school at CUNY wasn’t Stiles’ first choice of schools (okay it was, but he was totally going to go to UC Davis to try to stay closer to home). But he has grown fond of the institution over his first semester here. And now that the new year has finally come and passed, he’s gearing up to start his second semester entirely differently than his first. That first semester practically doesn’t exist to Stiles. He wasn’t really ‘there’ for a lot of it to begin with. Ever since “the event” back home, he was living life through a fog. Didn’t really remember his flight to New York with his father. Completely glossed over the day his father excitedly tried to spend with him while helping him get settled at school since he wouldn’t see his son for much longer than he was happy with.

“No more of that.” he thought to himself as he stared at his water-stained ceiling waiting for the night to end. He had to be his own person now. He couldn’t let what happened define him. He just had to get on with life and make the most out of whatever came before him now. Even if it wasn’t exactly what he had planned. He’ll make new plans. No one can’t say he doesn’t know how to be flexible. So with his new mindset he forces himself to sleep, and forces himself to put the pillow he usually cuddles in substitute of Derek back up where it belongs.

——————————————————————————————————————

But because of course life always has other plans for Stiles, he’s woken up by a knock at his door.

Huffing and throwing his blanket off of himself, he gets up and stomps harder than he needs to on his way to the door. Without bothering to peak through the peephole he swings the door open to reveal none other than Derek Fucking Hale standing there with the nerve to look angry at the fact that he’s even there. The second his brain catches up and realizes that it’s Derek standing there at his door he gives him the dirtiest possible look he can muster and slams the door as hard as he can right in Derek’s face. And yeah; he’s only human, so he gets a smug bit of satisfaction at the act. But then the knocking starts again. He rips the door open and barks “What!?” right in Derek’s stupid face.

“You weren’t there.” He states.

“You have some fucking nerve” Stiles accuses him. “What do you mean I wasn’t there? You were the one who cut me out. You were the one who got everyone to turn their backs on me! You were-“ He screams louder and louder until Derek seals his hand over Stiles’ mouth, effectively cutting him off.

“You weren’t there,” he continues, “You weren’t there and I couldn’t do it.”  
At that Stiles’ shoulders slump a bit and he raises an eyebrow at Derek, and Derek drops his hand.

“What do you mean? What wasn’t I there for?” He questions.

“At midnight. You weren’t there. All the pack was there, and they all turned and had someone to kiss at midnight. I turned to find you and you weren’t there, and it hurt. It hurt so much right here” he taps the center of his chest.

“And who’s fault is that, Derek? The last I checked, you were the one who wasn’t there.” he jabs his finger right in the same spot on Derek’s chest that he just indicated, angry tears in the corners of his eyes. Derek whined in the back of his throat giving Stiles pause. “No. You don’t get to be the hurt one here, asshole.” Derek reaches his arm forward to attempt to grab hold of Stiles’ hand, but he steps back, making Derek make the whining noise again.

“It’s all my fault. I fucked everything up.” He says so quietly with his head hanging down that Stiles can barely catch it. “I’m sorry.” he utters just as quietly.

“Huh?”

He lifts his head to make eye contact with Stiles, tears slowly making their way down his face. “I said I’m sorry. I didn’t think it’d be like this. This was never what I wanted. I thought it would help.”

“Derek, I honestly have no idea what you mean” Stiles tells him.

“All of this! It shouldn’t be like this!” Derek continues helplessly. “I just wanted you to live, Stiles! I wanted you to have a life like none of us will! You never would’ve left if…”

“Derek Christopher Hale…” Stiles grinds out dangerously as the pieces begin to fall into place. Derek snaps his mouth shut and at least has the decency to look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “What, exactly, are you attempting to say to me right now? Because if you think for one second that this,” he gestures to everything around him, “Is what I wanted. You are a lot stupider than I have ever given you credit for.”

Derek opens and closes his mouth like a fish on land,“I knew that you would never leave me. I knew that you couldn’t ever do it. And I couldn’t let you do that” he finally gets out. “Nothing in my life ever felt more right than having you in it. And I know that I was keeping you of experiencing the life that you deserve.” Stiles drags a hand down his face in exasperation. “If I didn’t end things, you would’ve stayed. Of course you would’ve stayed Stiles. It’s who you are. It’s one of the reasons I goddamn love you so much. You would’ve stayed and been happy for a while. And then you would grow to resent me for all of the things that I would keep you from. You would be stuck with me. I couldn’t do that to you” he trails off.

“Fuck you Derek Hale,” Stiles yells and Derek’s head snaps to meet his gaze in shock. “You don’t get to decide if I want to be with you or not! You don’t get to decide where I want to be! You don’t get to make choices about us without including me in the decision making process, you unbearable bag of dicks!”

“Stiles I…” Derek tries to continue.

“No!” Stiles cuts him off, “You don’t get to come here and tell me that you made this monumental decision for me, and now say that you’ve changed your mind. That’s not how a relationship works, Derek” he seethes. “You don’t get to just come back in to my life because now you realized you fucked up. My life isn’t yours to toy with. You can’t just-“

“I’m sorry.” Derek blurts. “That’s all I can say. I can’t offer you excuses because there aren’t any. I realize I did the worst possible thing, and at the time I thought I was doing what was best for you. But I didn’t give you a choice, and I’ll never be able to make that up to you. I just wanted you to know that it was never your fault. That I did it because I loved you…Love you,” He says with as much meaning and certainty as he can. “That doesn’t make what I did okay. I just hope that maybe one day you’ll forgive me, and let me a part of your life again in some way, no matter how small. And please, forgive the pack. It was my order that made them abandon you. They hate me now just as much as you. I can’t even begin to fix what I’ve done.” he finishes looking down at his hands like they don’t even belong to him.

Stiles gives him a slanted sort of smile and takes hold of his hands.

“You’re beginning to right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like you can come visit my tumblr and tell me what you thought! thelighthouseguardian.tumblr.com


End file.
